


A Lesser Evil

by dsa_archivist, EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series: Mountie Slayer Arc 2, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: The boys invoke D'Hoffryn and decide that maybe Wyrm's a better demonic overlord. Faith has an epiphanyThis story is a sequel to Dante's To Hell and Back (archived, but under longer title).





	A Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Title: "A Lesser Evil" 
    Author: EA Karras and Magnes 
    Rating: R
    Emails:,
    Series: Mountie Slayer: Arc 2
    Notes: Comes after "To Hell and Back"
    
    --- 
    
    "Duck." 
    
    "Duct." 
    
    "Duck." 
    
    "Jay, why would you name tape after a bird?" 
    
    "Maybe because all the good names were taken already." 
    
    "It doesn't work that way.  And it's duct tape." 
    
    "What the heck is a duct?  Is that like some Australian bird?" 
    
    "No, Einstein, it's part of a heating system." 
    
    "That gets taped together?  What kind of shoddy workmanship is that?
    Or is it a heating unit for a bird house?" 
    
    "OY!  You two Gangrels!  Cut it with the stupid talk!  Shut yer yaps,
    I'm sick of yer yammering!" 
    
    "Oh, yeah?  Maybe we're - " 
    
    "Jay.  Hush.  Don't antagonize him.  Don't forget what he did to Andre."
    
    They were quiet for all of a minute. 
    
    "Twenty questions?" 
    
    "You go first." 
    
    "Got it? Okay.  American, Asian, or European?" 
    
    "Don't you usually start with, 'Animal, vegetable, or mineral?'" 
    
    "Normally, but you're not normal.  I know it's a car." 
    
    "Well..." 
    
    "American, Asian, or European?" 
    
    "European." 
    
    "German or English?" 
    
    "English." 
    
    "Hmm...Spy Who Loved Me, Goldfinger, or Dr. No?" 
    
    "I hate you.  The Spy Who Loved Me." 
    
    "Lotus." 
    
    "Make and model." 
    
    "You want the serial number, too?" 
    
    "It's a VIN number." 
    
    "OY!  Did I not tell you two stupid brats to shut yer mouths?" 
    
    "You said yaps before." 
    
    "Jay!" 
    
    "Shut your pal up, missy, or he's next!" 
    
    "Jay, be quiet!" 
    
    Lucia stood, trying to tug her cellmate back down to where they'd been
    sitting on the floor. 
    
    "Next what, gruesome?  You mean if you make me an Anarch, I'm going to
    have to bleach my hair blond and talk like a refugee from Monty Python?"
    
    "Jay!  Please!" 
    
    "Lucia, c'mon.  He's had us locked up here for days, I've probably got
    my annual salary in parking tickets on my windshield, it was supposed
    to rain Wednesday and we had the windows down when he grabbed us, so
    I'm sure the interior is /gone/ and-" 
    
    Suddenly there came the sound of breaking glass and shouting voices.
    
    "-the cavalry's finally here." 
    
    Glass flew everywhere as Stephano and Marco dropped through the skylights.
    Jay grinned as he saw the Slayers and the Knights rush into the holding
    room of the 13th.  Lucia gaped and the other prisoners rose weakly. 
    
    "Elder Calhoun!" he shouted at the black-clad figure emerging from the
    shadows, brushing broken glass off his jacket. 
    
    Calhoun smiled at his childe and strode over to the cage.  "You got my
    message?" 
                           
    Jay nodded.  "I got him good and mad." 
    
    "You got me good and mad, too, you little simp!" Lucia hit his shoulder,
    hard. 
    
    The Sabbat chuckled.  "Frobisher!  Did you find the keys yet?" 
    
    *** 
    
    With the combined forces of the Ravnos and the Gangrel, they were able
    to take the handful Anarch quickly. The two Ravnos and one Tremere that
    had been turned to Anarch were young enough to be saved.  The Gangrel
    did not fair so well and fought to the second death. 
    
    Fraser and Calhoun reached Spike first. 
    
    "Please remain where you are!" called Fraser.  "You cannot escape!" 
    
    "Fuck you!" snapped Spike, knowing he was cornered and knowing his chances
    of escaping a Sabbat and a Mounted Slayer were slim. 
    
    Then the most unexpected thing happened. 
    
    Calhoun snickered. 
    
    Spike frowned, unused to inspiring anything less than fear or lust in
    other beings. 
    
    The Sabbat looked again. 
    
    The snicker turned into a chuckle. 
    
    The chuckle soon escalated into a laugh, and then it was all over. 
    
    James Calhoun was hysterical. 
    
    Demanded the Anarch Elder, "What's so funny, ya stinkin' Sabbat?" 
    
    He was leaning on Fraser, holding his middle.  "Y-you!" he managed. 
    
    "I'm William the Bloody," he declared with pride.  "My clan calls me
    Spike." 
    
    Even Fraser was having a hard time keeping a straight face. 
    
    "Sounds like a pirate!" howled Calhoun.  "Billy Blood." 
    
    Fraser bit his lip, refusing to laugh. 
    
    "Who the fuck are you, Sabbat?" 
    
    Calhoun tried to get a grip on himself.  "My clan calls me Elder.  My
    subordinates call me sir.  My superiors call me Major James Calhoun."
    
    "Have it your way, Major." 
    
    Suddenly Calhoun sneezed.  That just made him laugh all the more.  By
    the time Vecchio, Huey, and Dewey arrived to take Spike into custody,
    Calhoun was useless. 
    
    Then Turnbull arrived and the Seeker pulled rank on the Knights, saving
    them reams of paperwork by claiming their prisoner.      
    No, the Anarch had not prepared well for them at all. 
        
    *** 
    
    Spike scowled as the Seeker locked the cage, leaving him tied to a chair.
    "Don't you think you're being a tad over precautious?" he demanded. "Not
    likely I'm going to gnash you tied to this chair?" 
    
    Turnbull shrugged, heading up the stairs. "Someone will be down to tend
    to you in the morning." 
    
    Spike looked warily at the two McGet guarding him. He just knew they'd
    go into another round of questions.  
    "I Spy?" 
    
    "You start." 
     
    "I spy something...." Lucia made a show of looking around. "Bleached."
    
    "Is it your jeans?" 
    
    "No." 
    
    "The bricks?" 
    
    "No." 
    
    "Is it your socks?" 
    
    "Damnit," breathed Spike. 
    
    *** 
    
    She leaned forward, kissing Xander hard. They were sitting on a grave
    in the cemetery, waiting from a demon to show up. Turnbull had sent them
    to meet a Serpentine, the last Primal they needed to invoke D'Hoffryn.
    
    They'd found the Hienic at a run-down comic club downtown, laughing in
    a high-pitched, maniacal way at every single joke. No matter how unfunny.
    The comedian and patrons alike had thanked them and applauded when they
    persuaded the hyena-possessed dental hygienist to leave with them. 
    
    She grinned at him, but inside she was reeling. Something was wrong,
    had been wrong since they'd first started going out. The minute Xander
    had her, it seemed, he didn't want her anymore. 
    
    She didn't like this feeling at all. Now she knew how Tom felt half the
    time. 
    
    She was going to have to have a long talk with the both of them when
    they got back. A very long talk. She had so much to apologize for with
    Tom, so much to atone for with Calhoun. It... 
    
    Her thoughts were interrupted by a bolt of pain in her back. Slowly,
    she reached her hand to her back, feeling the knife buried in her spine.
    With impossible Slayer strength, she yanked it out. 
    
    It was her knife. What...
    
    She looked up at Xander and barely registered her shock at where they
    were waiting. 
    
    This monument...it was the same monument that she had been told she'd
    hurt Tom at. 
    
    And with that shock, she lost consciousness.
    
    Xander's eyes widened in horror. It happened so quickly he had no time
    to react.  He looked around, furtively. "Who's there?" 
    
    He smiled as he saw her. She hadn't changed a bit. The world ending had
    done her well. "Anya." 
    
    "Gonna tell?" 
    
    He thought about it for a minute. "No. Definitely not." He took the hand
    she held out, shoving Faith's body to the side like a sack of dirt. 
    "How'd you find me?" 
    
    "You'd be surprised what a few drinks in a librarian will do." 
    
    "Thoughts...unwanted. Imagery setting in. Ew. Ew!" 
    
    "Sorry." She was anything but, he could tell from her grin. 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray felt like he'd been unconscious for days. Fraser confirmed it. He'd
    slept for an entire two days after his return from Hell and it wasn't
    enough. He felt like shit. Closing his eyes, he curled around Fraser
    again, settling in for a few more days. 
    
    Or maybe even a couple weeks. He'd never felt more tired in his life.
    He knew Fraser was aching to talk to him, ask him about Hell and his
    adventures there, tell him what had gone on here in normal people land.
    He just couldn't talk.  Not yet.  The Filtha poisoning was kicking the
    crap out of him. 
    
    The bed moved and his stomach protested, but Ray still smiled as Diefenbaker
    climbed into the bed beside his two pet humans.  The werewolf had missed
    Ray and chocolate donuts terribly and still needed assurance that his
    other human was not leaving him again.  He snuggled close, sniffing and
    licking at Ray and then Fraser before settling down for a group nap.
    
    *** 
    
    Aja glanced down at the tarot deck as he ate his cereal, and 
    frowned. Faith's card was changing before his eyes. The image 
    faded, as did the title.  For a moment the card was blank. Then a young
    girl appeared, dressed in a bunny suit. He thought he recognized her,
    but couldn't place her face. 
    
    The Savage Fury. 
    
    A bunny? 
    
    Oh dear. 
    
    He didn't even notice he had picked up the Slayer's favorite line. 
    
    *** 
    
    Stella watched the babies sleep, brushing her fingers against her child's
    face, then Sophia's. These two were special. She could feel it. 
    
    They were special, and they were important. 
    
    And they belonged together. 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun watched Tom as he lay on the bed, playing with the biggest ball
    of yarn he'd seen in his undeath. Despite Turnbull's insistence that
    Tom would be all right, the Sabbat was worried. Very worried. 
    
    "What's wrong?" Tom suddenly rolled onto his side, staring at the Sabbat
    with big, brown eyes.  "Aren't you happy?" 
    
    "Of course I'm happy. You're happy?" He kissed Tom gently and 
    felt a nip at his lip. "Tom." 
    
    "Come on...I've gotta do spells later..." Tom grinned against 
    James' lips. "You're scared." 
    
    "Worried." 
    
    "Why?" 
    
    "Well...this ball of yarn for instance." 
    
    Tom glanced down at his toy.  "What, can't a guy play with a ball of
    yarn and not have people look at him funny?" 
    
    "No." 
    
    "Oh.  That's what's wrong with this world." He frowned then grinned.
    "I've got the strangest craving for Strawberry Quik." 
    
    Calhoun groaned. "Great.  I'm going to go check on Sophia." He was about
    to launch into another question when the door shoved open and Aja was
    crawling into bed with them.  "My Lord, what the-" 
    
    "Adam? What is it?" Tom looked at his son, suddenly serious. 
    
    Aja shoved the card into his father's hands. "Dad. Daddy. I don't know
    what to do..." 
    
    Tom took the card in his hands, frowning at it. "It's a girl in a bunny
    suit. She scares you?" 
    
    "Who she is scares me, not what she's wearing." Aja made a face. "It's
    Anyanka." 
        
    "Anyanka. The Emotive Higher?" Tom flipped the card over. "In a bunny
    suit." 
    
    Aja looked exasperated. "Father! Focus. What am I to do?" 
    
    Tom shook his head, slowly. "I don't know..." 
     
    Calhoun looked over at the card.  "A fuzzy pink bunny.  Oh, my."  He
    shuddered in apparent horror. At Tom's look. "What? I can't have a bunny
    phobia without people looking at me strange?" 
    
    "Are you afraid of moths, too?"
    
    "That's just a rumor."
        
    *** 
    
    Turnbull looked up as Xander entered the building with an unfamiliar
    face and a Serpentine. "Xander! You found him...where..."  
    "The zoo.  I told him about the pow-wow.  He wants to meet D'Hoffryn."
    
    He spoke casually, as if nothing were amiss. 
    
    The Seeker looked around. "Where's Faith?" 
        
    "We got separated. I couldn't find her..."
    
    "What?" He couldn't believe his ears.  "Wait! Where did you last see
    her?  Excuse me...?"  He looked at the Serpentine.  He was tall with
    shiny, leathery looking skin and brilliant yellow eyes like a snake.
    His fangs were long and narrow and his tongue was forked, but he was
    nicely dressed and a far better catch than Conrad, the Heinic.  
    
    "Sinclair," provided the demon, extending his hand to the Slayer.  "A
    pleasure, Slayer, provided you don't do your job." 
    
    Turnbull managed to smile and shake the cold hand.  "The pleasure is
    mine, Mr. Sinclair and I assure you you're perfectly safe here.  Marco!"
    
    The vampire permanently assigned to Turnbull appeared. 
    
    "Would you escort Mr. Sinclair to the sitting room and get him anything
    he needs?  And could you tell Lord Caine and Prince Warfield?  Thank
    you.  I'll be with you shortly, Mr. Sinclair, if you'll go with Marco."
    He waited until the demon left, then turned on Xander.  "Talk.  Tell
    me everything.  Where have you been all night and why don't you care
    anymore?  What happened to you, Xander?  And what happened to Faith?"
    
    Before Xander could answer, another figure emerged from the direction
    of the rear entrance.  As Turnbull watched, the dark-haired woman slid
    up next to Xander, taking his hand possessively. 
    
    "Renny, meet Anya." 
            
    *** 
    
    Adam dragged them into the kitchen where Ray Vecchio was making coffee.
    Since it was Saturday he and Stella had come over to visit and get updated
    on everyone's progress and to let Ray Jr. visit with Sophia.  It was
    strange, but young as they were, the two babies seemed to miss each other
    when apart. 
    
    "Good morning," said Vecchio, unaware that the world was getting turned
    upside down again. 
    
    "How is it outside?" asked Calhoun. 
    
    "Dingy.  Sun's out.  Sorta.  Stella's with the babies." 
    
    "Oh, good.  I don't think that maid has a clue.  I'm going to move Sophia
    into our room." 
    
    Adam gathered the cards and mixed them, starting another reading.  Vecchio
    watched with interest, innocently asking, "So, what's new?"  
    
    The Vampire king flipped the girl's card again. He frowned. Her card
    kept coming up. Why? And why had Faith's gone away? Had something happened?
    
    Before he could answer the Knight, they heard a commotion from the hallway.
    Vecchio was the first to react, leading the way. 
    
    Turnbull was shouting, uncharacteristically at Xander and a girl that
    he didn't recognize. "Where is she? She couldn't just be gone, Xander.
    She's a /slayer/, they don't just vanish unannounced. Where is she? Where,
    Xander?" 
    
    Xander looked pale, glancing at Anya and gripping her hand tightly. "I
    don't know. I swear." 
    
    "Turnbull,"  Vecchio whispered, laying a hand on Turnbull's shoulder.
    The man was visibly upset. Too upset for Vecchio's tastes. "Come on,
    let's go find her. Ok?" 
    
    "Who?" Tom asked, quietly. 
    
    "Faith," Xander stated again, just as bluntly. 
    
    Tom looked shocked, and took Turnbull's other shoulder. "Rennie. Come
    on. We'll find her, ok? I swear." 
    
    Turnbull nodded and Tom felt Adam squirm in his arms. 
    
    "Daddy...Dad, it's her..." he whispered into his father's neck. 
    
    "What...?" Tom looked down at Adam, then at the girl Xander was with.
    "Her?" 
    
    "The woman in the bunny suit." 
    
    "It /is/ the rabbit," James whispered tightly. 
    
    "I know.  I know.  What the hell is going on here?" 
    
    Suddenly a baby wailed.  Calhoun took personal offense that /anyone/
    should disturb his Sophia and stood up with a shout. 
    
    "QUIET!" 
    
    Silence.  They stared at him in surprise. 
    
    "You're bothering my daughter.  Take it into the council room." 
    
    *** 
    
    They found her in the graveyard, laid out where she'd nearly killed him
    three long years ago. She was not dead, not yet, but she was as close
    to it as she could possibly get. Blood soaked the stone beneath her.
    
    Tom crouched beside her, checking her vitals and trying to stop the bleeding
    while Vecchio called for an ambulance. Calhoun refused to go anywhere
    near the Slayer girl. "Faith? Faith, can you hear me?" 
    
    "Tom...." Her voice was hoarse, filled with pain and anguish. She reached
    a hand up to touch his face, gently. "Tom...so sorry...." 
    
    He clutched her hand, tight. "It's ok. It doesn't matter." 
    
    "I'm sorry...."
    
    "Shh. I know...Who did this, Faith?"
    
    She could barely get the name out before she died. 
    
    ***
    
     It was going to be a bad day. 
    
    Someone was shaking him, trying to rouse him out of a blissfully deep
    slumber.  He batted at the insistent hand on his shoulder but missed
    by a mile. 
    
    "Whaaaaa?" 
    
    "Raymond, wake up, my son.  Your presence is needed." 
    
    Aja.  Damn, he could never say no.  Still, he felt like dirt. 
    
    "Ray?" 
    
    No fair.  Fraser.  Double teaming. 
    
    "Ray?  Ray.  Ray!  Wake up." 
    
    "Wha do ya want?" he grumbled. 
    
    "You awake.  You're needed.  Actually, a Woloch is needed, but you're
    the closest we've got at the time." 
    
    What the hell was a Woloch? 
    
    He was right.  A bad day. 
    
    ***  
    
    Tom went into the inner sanctum, lighting candles the same way he had
    done just the night before. He didn't feel like doing this anymore, didn't
    feel like doing anything but crawling into bed and crying for the next
    three days, but they had to. What was the fate of a Slayer versus the
    fate of everything else, he thought bitterly. 
    
    The demons that had arrived thus far sat around the pentangular shaped
    table, one of them looking serious, the Hienic looking like he was stifling
    giggles. He glared at the Hyena demon. 
    
    "We've got two more to wait for. Then we're ready." He lit the last candle.
    
    "We're really gonna do this?" Sinclair asked eagerly. 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray stared at Aja, shaking his head. "No. No way." 
    
    "Ray, it's the only way. You're the only one who's had any contact with
    D'Hoffryn, and you're /kind of/ a Woloch. Since Dief /is/ your son..."
    Aja looked more like a three year old than ever, trying to stretch the
    facts to fit the truth. 
    
    Ray sighed. "It's not the same, and you know it. Fine. What do I have
    to do?" Before Adam could reply, he heard the door open. Cecil came in
    looking as forlorn as ever. "Yer parents still not letting you see your
    kiddies, Cec?" 
    
    Cecil made a face that said it all, then smiled at his son. "I brought
    that book you wanted, Adam." 
    
    For the life of him, Aja couldn't understand why both his pater and his
    son could remember what he liked and his father still treated him like
    a child. He smiled at Cecil warmly, and threw a hug around him. 
    
    *** 
    
    All was settled. They sat around the table - Tom, Ray, Cecil, Sinclair,
    Conrad - passing around the ceremonial knife.  Each demon made a small
    cut in his hand. Each time the knife was passed, they would grab the
    hand of the next until there was a circle of demons and blood. 
    
    And then the chanting began. Tom took it up first, saying each word loudly.
    He heard each demon take it up in stride, Ray finally joining in haltingly.
    
    And then they could all feel it happening. The power surging through
    them. Hard and fast. D'Hoffryn was coming. And he was almost here. 
    
    Tom felt the Hienic clutch his hand tighter, and let his head roll back,
    crying out. The chanting continued. Louder, more forceful, through heaving
    lungs. 
    
    *** 
    
    Calhoun stood outside the door, listening. The panted chants and the
    groaning coming from inside the Sanctum were disturbing him, to say the
    least. He jumped when he heard Turnbull come up behind him. The man looked
    very upset. 
    
    "What the hell are they doing in there?" he whispered. 
    
    Turnbull shook his head, not knowing and not caring.  Calhoun studied
    him closely for a few moments, then asked,  
    "What did that punk say about Faith dying?" 
    
    "He insists he knows nothing."
    
    "He's lying." 
    
    "I know." 
     
    "What're you going to do about it?"
    
    "I have no idea."
       
    *** 
    
    There was a knocking on the front door of the bar.  No, not knocking.
    Banging.  As if someone was beating the polished wood with a stick. 
    Zuko, who heard the entire debate going on in the hall and knew damned
    well Xander was a bloody liar, was glad for any excuse not to get involved.
    As far as he was concerned, more power to that little jerk Xander if
    he had offed Faith. Despite current relations, he was still sure that
    a dead Slayer was better than anything. 
    
    "I'm coming!  Jeez!" 
    
    He unlocked the doors and yanked them open, ready to yell at the moron
    that couldn't make deliveries to the back doors. 
    
    He gaped. 
    
    A demon stood on his stoop.  He was like nothing Frank had ever seen
    before.  Blue, horns, impeccably dressed in a pinstripe suit that would
    have had Vecchio drooling in envy. 
    
    "Ah, good morning, Elder Zuko.  I /do/ have the correct address.  I realize
    I'm a tad early for the meeting, but do you think it would be alright
    if I sat down with some coffee before we start?  I'm quite worn out by
    traveling. Ninth level's pretty far." 
    
    "Yeah.  Of course.  Who are you?" 
    
    The demon caught himself.  "Oh, my, apologies, Frank.  May I call you
    Frank?  I'm D'Hoffryn, Primal Higher.  I was called several days ago
    and it seems as if..." He cocked his head, listening.  "Well, they're
    invoking something.  We'll find out if they got it right if my phone
    rings." 
    
    Zuko found himself wearing an amused grin as chanting voices reached
    them from behind closed doors.  "Welcome to Chicago."  
    The demon grinned, and suddenly his eyes brightened. "Sounds like their
    summoning spell is about to end. That should be fun. Care to join me?"
    
    "Why not?" 
     
    *** 
    
     Xander buried his face in his hands, finally letting Faith's death sink
    in. He should have told, no matter how much he cared for Anya. He was
    supposed to have loved Faith. 
    
    And look where it'd gotten him. 
    
    He sighed, staring at the floor. 
    
    *** 
    
    The chanting intensified until a ball of light, pulsing and blue, formed
    over the table.  Gradually it grew in size and intensity until it burned
    magnesium bright.  Their voices were shouts of ecstatic frenzy when there
    came a loud - POP! and the light vanished. 
    
    Something hovered in the air a moment, spinning in place before it abruptly
    dropped into Ray's lap.  He let out a yelp of surprise and almost fell
    out of the chair. 
    
    "What is it?" asked Sinclair eagerly. 
    
    Ray lifted it.  A cardboard box?  He read the label aloud. 
    
    "Chow Fat Fortune Cookies.  God, they deliver all the way out here?"
    
    "Cookies?" Conrad laughed and started pounding the table. 
    
    "From Hell.  Newark.  Same deal."  Ray caught the look of disappointment
    and confusion Tom wore and shrugged.  "Told ya ya needed a real Woolite,
    not a don't-wannabe." 
    
    Tom shook his head, not understanding this at all. They heard a knock
    on the door before it opened. Fraser was smiling widely. "Gentlemen,"
    He smiled at Ray, then at Tom, "Your presence is required in the council
    room." 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray carried the box of cookies into the room, laying it in the middle
    of the table. The blue horned demon smiled at him, and he /knew/ immediately
    that this was D'Hoffryn. Judging by the look on Tom's face, he was right.
    
    Everyone settled around the table, waiting for the demon Higher to give
    some grand speech. Even Spike had been brought up for the occasion. 
    
    Instead he leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Why doesn't everyone
    take a cookie?  Let's see what's in store for you." He looked directly
    at Tom. "You should take two. One for your little kitten." He winked
    at Anya. "Anyanka. Good to see you." 
    
    Ray opened his first. He snorted. "Love burns hotter than hell," he read
    and shook his head. "Whatever.  Frase?" 
    
    "Keeper of lover's soul is one fortunate cookie," read the Mountie, blushing.
    
    Lucia helped the bound Anarch open his. "Beware the Man in Black?" 
    
    "No car is safe," read Jay.  He looked up, insulted.  "Hey!" 
    
    Conrad ate his cookie before he lifted the slip of paper and read.  "Sayonara?
    What does that mean?" 
    
    Frobisher squinted to read his.  "Tell that dolt it means good-bye."
    
    Xander opened his, frowning at the contents. He wouldn't read the message
    aloud: 
    
    "You are well acquainted with failure, Slayer.  Beware your own kind
    when debts are called in."  
    He grabbed another one, quickly.  "Blank," he explained. 
    
    "We always get our man..." 
    
    Turnbull didn't miss the pale look on the boy's face. He opened his.
    "One will die soulless/One will die scorned/One will die blessed/One
    die unmourned..." he breathed, not understanding at all.  He frowned
    at D'Hoffryn.  The Higher looked smug. 
    
    Vecchio chuckled. "Vengeance is thine."  He leaned over and kissed Stella.
    
    Ray opened another.  "The journey of a thousand miles starts with one
    step." 
        
    It went on and on until Tom opened his.  He read silently: 
    
    'Born to darkness, conqueror of the night.' 
    
    He paused and then opened the next cookie. 
            
    'Wyrm gave you a child, while you were in heat, 
    My brother was born of a man who saved you from being beat; 
    My sister's mother, an Enthos who took you drunk in your bed; 
    At least...that's what you said...
    None compare to D'Hoffryn... 
    He wants you dead.' 
    
    Calhoun snorted.  "Mine's blank, too." 
        
    Tom looked up slowly. The blue demon was staring at him, grinning like
    a mad man. He pushed back from the table, walking out of the room. He
    heard someone following him, and wouldn't look to see whom. 
    
    He slammed and locked the door to his bedroom behind him. 
    
    *** 
     
    Ray started to rise out of his seat when Calhoun hurried after Tom, but
    D'Hoffryn stopped him with a gesture. 
    
    "Let them be, Prince Kowalski.  It makes no difference." 
    
    Ray frowned.  "How can that be?" 
    
    "You'll see.  Please, sit." 
    
    Reluctantly, Ray obeyed. 
    
    "Now," began the demon, "What to do about Wyrm and my fees." 
    
    Vecchio, holding his sleeping son, looked up.  "What /can/ you do?" 
    
    "With the help of certain individuals, I'm capable of stopping Wyrm's
    destruction of this planet." 
    
    Relief poured through the room. 
    
    "What's it gonna cost?" demanded Ray suspiciously. 
    
    "Oh, two things.  One, I want to eliminate anyone that's had any direct
    dealings with Wyrm. Pledged him allegiance, that sort of thing.  With
    the exception of you, Prince Kowalski.  I find I rather like you, my
    child, and you have skills I may need." 
    
    Ray looked horrified.  Turnbull!  Tom!  "But - " 
    
    "That would include any and all Sabbat, of course.  They stem from Wyrm."
    
    "You're not offing my retainer!" 
    
    D'Hoffryn ignored his outburst.  "Then, of course, I will take over in
    place of Wyrm." 
    
    This time everyone was shocked and everyone shouted.  D'Hoffryn smirked
    and shook his head at Anya, finally motioning for silence. 
    
    "Please, ladies and gentlemen.  Let's be civilized about this.  Wyrm
    is not the only being that is evil incarnate in this universe.  The difference
    between myself and Wyrm is that Wyrm wants to rule over a wasteland and
    I like my worlds pretty and populated.  Don't!  Don't!"  He warned when
    he saw their anger.  "You did right to summon me here."  His heavy gaze
    wandered over to Ray Kowalski.  "You're fighting fire with fire.  Trust
    me, you have a better chance with me than with the Wyrm." 
    
    Turnbull rose without a word and hurried from the room. 
    
    D'Hoffryn smirked. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Tom?"  Calhoun addressed the door to their bedroom.  "Tom?  Open the
    door, please." 
    
    Silence.  Calhoun's patience was rapidly evaporating. 
    
    "Tom?" 
    
    Nothing. 
    
    He looked up as Turnbull rounded the corner.  The look on his face...
    
    "What is it?" 
    
    "Is Tom in there?" demanded the Seeker. 
    
    "Yeah.  He won't let me-" 
    
    The Sabbat jumped when Turnbull kicked the door open in one shot.  Tom
    stared at him wide eyed. 
    
    "We've got trouble," stated the Seeker. He pulled Calhoun into the room
    and shut the door. "D'Hoffryn has decided that anyone who has had dealings
    with Wyrm is to die. Save for Prince Kowalski.  That means the three
    of us." 
    
    "I know..." Tom whispered.  He handed Turnbull his fortune. "What do
    we do? Send him back?" 
    
    "That may be our best bet. Our only bet."  He walked over to the dresser
    and lifted the copy of the Necronomicon.  "Unfortunately, he may not
    leave peacefully." 
    
    Calhoun shook his head, pacing.  "At least with Wyrm we knew where we
    stood.  Of course, that was with one foot in the grave, but at least
    he doesn't hide behind manners." 
    
    *** 
     
    Ray Kowalski glared, ignoring the shocked people around him and concentrating
    on the blue demon that sat there so smugly.  "This is your idea of help?"
    
    D'Hoffryn looked at him with a fondness that made Ray's skin crawl. 
    "YOU asked for help, Prince Kowalski, and help you I shall because you
    need it whether you realize it or not.  Indeed, whether you want it or
    not."  
    
    Ray frowned, fighting his anger.  "I asked fer help, not a hostile takeover!"
    
    The Higher looked at Caine.  "How long has he been turned?" 
    
    The demon child cocked his head.  "A month." 
    
    "Much hotter and you'll be nova.  Here."  He pulled a ring off of one
    of his knobby fingers and held it out to Ray. 
    
    He didn't take it.  He glanced at Fraser and Vecchio and Frobisher before
    he muttered, "What's that?" 
    
    Caine replied.  "A ring of fire, Raymond.  Take it.  It will contain
    your rising fever." 
    
    Suspiciously, Ray took it, but handed it to his father for inspection
    anyway.  "So what's all this crap you want to snuff my friends?" 
        
    D'Hoffryn suddenly frowned, walking towards the door. 
     
    "Hey!" shouted Ray, not caring anymore.  "I'm talking to you!" 
    
    The demon whirled, recognizing the attempted diversion.  "Even now they
    dare to call on him for help." He stalked out of the room, glaring. Ray
    smacked Vecchio and Frobisher as he hurried after D'Hoffryn, dragging
    Fraser by the sleeve.  Warfield and Zuko likewise crowded into the hall,
    leaving the others in the council room. 
        
    D'Hoffryn threw open the bedroom door and looked triumphant. Tom, Turnbull
    and Calhoun sat in the middle of the room, hands clutched and chanting
    over and over again, "In nomine Vermis." 
    
    Vecchio was the first one to speak up. "What're you doing?" He demanded,
    horrified. 
    
    D'Hoffryn smiled. "Just what I said they would." He raised his hand.
    
    Suddenly Calhoun was on his feet, fangs bared, ready to fight.  Tom stood
    beside him looking every inch the Slayer born he once had been.  Turnbull
    didn't move. He just kept his eyes closed as he opened the Necronomicon
    on his lap.  His voice was strong as he cried, "In nomine Vermis!" 
    
    D'Hoffryn growled and shook his head, pointing a finger at the unclean
    trio. 
        
    Lightning struck. Somebody screamed and the power went out. When it came
    back on, all that was left of the three men was a scorched circle and
    the closed copy of the Necronomicon.  
    Ray, Ray, and Fraser stared in horror and shock.  It was Vecchio who
    found his voice first. 
    
    "You son of a bitch." 
     
    Caine crowded into the room and smelled the ozone and burned wood.  He
    looked up at D'Hoffryn with eyes full of hatred.  "You killed my father.
    You killed my sister's father!  You didn't even try to find a solution!
    You slaughtered a son of the House of Rachel!" He paled as he realized.
    "You killed an unborn child..." He pointed at the demon.  "You will rue
    this day, D'Hoffryn." 
    
    "You were always so passionate, Caine," said the demon indulgently. 
    "Take up your legacy.  Learn to read it if you dare." 
    
    The boy turned and went to pick up the book.  It was too heavy and Frobisher
    hurried forward to help him.  They both had their hands on the book at
    the same time and they both felt the book pulse, as if with life, and
    Aja gasped lightly. Oh no. Oh dear. 
    
    Ray swallowed.  "I've had enough of this." 
    
    *** 
    
    Fraser lay in bed next to Ray, staring at the ceiling. "You think this
    was a mistake?" 
    
    "Yes." 
    
    "Me too..." Ray stared at the ring D'Hoffryn had given him. "Are they
    dead?" 
    
    "I was hoping you could tell me.  Have any them tried to contact you?"
    
    Ray opened his mouth to answer when the bedroom door opened.  Dief climbed
    into bed with them, Aja dragged in a satchel with the Necronomicon in
    it.  He closed the door, then dropped his burden and climbed into the
    bed with them. Aja looked upset, like he'd been crying. "Ray. Benton..."
    He looked to both of them.  "What are we going to do?" 
    
    A knock on the door pre-emted an answer. 
    
    "Come in!" called Fraser. 
    
    Frobisher, flanked by Robert Fraser, stood in the door.  "Benton?  A
    word." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Ray?  Don't say anything.  Just nod if you're awake.  Good.  Listen
    and don't speak.  Frobisher and my father were doing some research tonight.
    D'Hoffryn is using your call as an excuse to divert us from the truth.
    He was coming here anyway.  The last recorded time he was invoked was
    in the city of Sumer two thousand years before the birth of Christ. 
    At that time, it took him a year and a day to reach earth and he fought
    what we can only assume was Wyrm, the winged Snake, in the form of a
    celestial bull.  D'Hoffryn lost and swore that he and Wyrm would meet
    again at a time of D'Hoffryn's choosing.  The earth was laid waste by
    floods and famine that were the aftermath of their battle and Wyrm roamed
    the earth unchecked.  God's pact with Noah imprisoned Wyrm because it
    was God's anger at mankind that allowed Wyrm to escape in the first place
    and terrorize Sumer.  He tried to escape but was thwarted by Lot and
    God at Sodom and Gomorrah.  This started the longest period of Wyrm's
    imprisonment.  It was during this four thousand years that he grew to
    the size and level of evil we are familiar with, penned in by man's inherent
    goodness until such time as his prison would weaken.  The last century
    has seen two world wars and man's complete indifference to his fellow
    man on every level.  D'Hoffryn must have known that Wyrm's time in Hell
    was coming to an end and he didn't wait to be evoked, hoping to manipulate
    circumstances when he got here.  He used you, he's using us all.  Wyrm
    is poisoning the earth, true, but D'Hoffryn has no intention of letting
    any of us live." 
    
    Ray Vecchio gently pulled the hand down away from his mouth.  "Why earth?"
    
    "We are the Jewel in the Celestial Crown, according to the Sumerians.
    The Key to Heaven. If they can conquer the Earth, Ray, they would be
    that much closer to being able to challenge God." 
    
    "So where's God when we need him?"
    
    "Here.  But this is our battle, not God's.  The price of free will."
    
    ***
    
    D'Hoffryn demanded another audience the following morning at ten, calling
    back all the key players in his little drama that would alter the natural
    course of the world. 
    
    It was then that they realized Prince Kowalski, Fraser, Caine, and Diefenbaker
    were gone. 
    
    *** 
    
    Ray let out an audible gasp as he watched the world around him warp.
    They'd just left Chicago, and the safety of the Terrarium. Turnbull had
    been right. The world was desolate. It looked as if it had been through
    two world wars. 
    
    He gulped and felt Fraser squeeze his hand. He had no idea how far they'd
    get in the GTO. There wasn't a lot of gas in it, and Frobisher said there
    wasn't anywhere to get it any more. 
    
    He sighed, closing his eyes. He had no idea where they were going to
    go. 
    
    Fraser glanced at Ray, worried. "It'll be all right, Ray." He squeezed
    the American's hand, and caught Aja's gaze. "Won't it?" 
    
    Aja didn't answer, only clutched the satchel tighter. 
     
    Ray set his sights on the highway, put the car in gear, and drove. 
        
    *** 
    
    "James?" Her voice was just as he'd remembered it. Low. Happy with a
    tinge of sadness to it. He let his eyes fall open, then close right away.
    He hurt all over.  He felt like he'd been through a fire. 
    
    "James, open your eyes..." She gently touched his face, and he opened
    his eyes again with a smile. 
    
    "Am I dreaming?" he asked Marianne, covering her warm hand with his cold
    one. 
    
    "No..." 
    
    "Where's Tom? Is he ok?" 
    
    "He's...somewhere else." She helped him sit up. "I've missed you." 
    
    He felt his heart catch.  "And I've missed you..." He pressed his lips
    to her palm.  "Where is this place?"  
    
    "You're in the book.  The Necronomicon." 
        
    *** 
    
    He felt something slimy trail across his leg and sat up with a shout.
    Wyrm was staring at him, glaring. "You called on me?"  
    
    "You-" 
    
    "You called, Son of Rachel.  I answered.  What would you have of me now
    that you have summoned my enemy?  You would pit us against each other?"
    
    "I would find a solution." 
    
    The voice echoed against stone.  "There is none.  We are enemies sworn.
    Our hatred transcends time." 
    
    "Then I would save my friends and those I hold dear whose only sin is
    to have had dealings with thee." 
    
    "How?" 
    
    "I. Don't. Know."  
    
    Wyrm smirked as best as he could. "Well. Then you have a bit of a problem,
    don't you?" 
        
    *** 
     
    He felt fingers slapping lightly at his face and pulled open his eyes.
    His vision was blurry and he ached all over. Someone was hovering over
    him, and even though he could barely see the face, he recognized the
    sneering frown. 
    
    He groaned, closing his eyes. "Mom?" 
    
    *** 
        
    "Where are they?" screamed D'Hoffryn.  He was out of control, almost,
    and Vecchio's calm was the foundation on which he built his fury. 
    
    "We don't know.  Nothing was said to any of us about them leaving.  They
    took the tarot cards and that box of fortune cookies, too."  He waited
    patiently. 
    
    "Damnit!  I /need/ Kowalski!  Both sides of this conflict do!  There's
    not another like him in the world!" 
    
    "Both sides?" wondered Frobisher.  "Don't you mean all sides?" 
    
    D'Hoffryn glared at the aged Mountie.  "Ware your tongue, old man." He
    glared at the giggling Hienic. "What are you laughing at?"  
    
    "Nothing, lord..." Conrad snickered louder. 
    
    *** 
    
    "Dis is really weirdin' me out, Frase." 
    
    "What is it, Ray?" asked the Mountie. 
    
    He tapped the rally gauge for the gas tank.  "We're way beyond fumes.
    This thing is empty.  Why we still movin'?  We should've stopped an hour
    ago." 
    
    There was a pause.  "Let's not question our good fortune." 
    
    "Understood, Benton Buddy." 
    
    Aja stirred in the back seat, hugging the satchel tighter and fell back
    asleep. "I'm worried about his attachment to that book, Ray." 
    
    "I'm sure he knows what he's doin', Fraze." 
    
    "I hope so..." 
    
    *** 
    
    Xander stared at the fortune in his hand, and rubbed the back of his
    neck. Stella entered the room, carrying both babies and sat on the couch.
    He hid the fortune quickly and looked at her. He was more than a little
    awed by her.  He hadn't seen many vengeance demons in California.  
    
    "If you...if you knew something, and it was bad. Real bad, would you
    tell?" 
    
    She looked surprised. The boy hadn't said two words to her the entire
    time he'd been here and all of the sudden he wanted her advice? What
    was going on? "I suppose it would depend on what it was. Is this about
    Faith?" 
    
    His paleness told her the answer to that. 
    
    She gazed at him steadily.  "Whom would you tell?  Your confessors are
    dead." 
    
    The teen looked stricken with guilt.  "I know." 
    
    "Then whom would you tell?" 
    
    "I don't know." 
    
    She looked down at the babies then back up. Irene was present now. "Tell
    me," she smiled, gently. 
           
    *** 
    
    Welsh picked up his phone on the third ring. "Welsh, 27th." 
    
    "Hey, Lieu. Got a spare couple hours?" 
    
    "Oh, for you, Vecchio? Anything." His tone was sarcastic, but light.
    He was a Watcher. That came first.  "Where we meeting?"  
    
    "At the precinct.  We'll be there in an hour or so." 
    
    *** 
    
    "First Turnbull is taken from me, then I'm stuck with Frobisher, and
    now Fraser has disappeared!" ranted Thatcher, pacing in Welsh's office.
    The lieutenant watched for lack of better entertainment.  "I've tried
    calling everywhere and I can't locate him or either of your detectives."
    
    "Well, Inspector, Vecchio will be here within the next half-hour.  If
    you don't mind waiting, maybe we can answer some of your questions."
    
    "Have you heard from Turnbull?" 
    
    "Not since the beginning of the week." 
    
    "Lieutenant, I don't mind telling you this situation has me concerned."
    
    "It's got me scared out of my mind, Inspector." 
    
    She paused to give him a half-smile.  "Well, I'm glad to see we're in
    agreement." 
    
    *** 
    
    "Your body temperature seems to be rising slowly but steadily, Ray. 
    I can feel your body heat from here." 
    
    Ray concentrated on the road.  They were almost to the border.  "How
    soon before I melt my glasses, I wonder." 
    
    "Perhaps you should try the ring." 
    
    Ray shook his head.  "I don' trust anything from guys that are blue."
    
    Aja fished it out of the satchel and stared at it for a long while. Gently,
    he took Ray's hand and slipped on the ring. It was almost macabre. "It's
    safe, Ray. Wear it. You may need it." 
    
    He did feel better. Cooler. It was a relief. 
    
    *** 
    
    Thatcher stared at Vecchio incredulously. "Dead? What do you mean 'dead'??"
    
    He stared at her, "I mean the freaking demon pointed at them, they went
    poof and disappeared." 
    
    Welsh held up his hands, urging everyone to calm down. "There were no
    bodies?" 
    
    "No," Warfield confirmed, highly amused at Thatcher's reaction. "Not
    even ashes." He thought for a moment. "And they were chanting." 
    
    Thatcher looked interested. "What were they chanting?" 
    
    "In...in..." Frobisher struggled to recall. 
    
    "In nomine vermis?" she asked quickly. 
    
    Vecchio nodded. "What's it mean?" 
    
    "In the name of Wyrm. They were calling him for help." 
    
    Welsh sat up. "The book. Where was the book in all this?" 
    
    Vecchio thought back.  "Turnbull's lap." 
    
    "Where is it now?" pressed the Inspector. 
    
    "They took it and the Tarot deck and the box of fortune cookies," Vecchio
    replied.  Desperate as the situation was, he had an inordinate amount
    of pride for the sheer daring of their escape.  "D'Hoffryn was furious
    that Ray was gone.  He said both sides need him." 
    
    Welsh made a face.  "Great.  His skinny Polish butt is going to be ground
    zero.  Any thoughts of where they went?" 
    
    Frobisher looked over at Vecchio, then at the Watcher.  "Fortitude Pass."
    
    *** 
    
    Tom moaned as he felt someone lift him up and carry him towards a bed.
    Several someone's. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Who..." 
    
    "Hush," a voice whispered. Fingers probed his stomach and he gave a tiny
    cry. "That hurt?" 
    
    "Yes! God..." He opened his eyes again. "Where am I?" 
    
    "Somewhere you've been. Close your eyes." Fingers touched his eyelids
    and they closed automatically. He was shaking badly. 
    
    God. He recognized this feeling. Nervous tension. Pain. He remembered
    this. He'd felt like this right before he'd had Cassie. Fluttery. 
    
    A twinge hit him and he grimaced. "James...where's James?" 
    
    "Somewhere else." 
    
    He winced again, scrunching his eyes shut tighter than he thought they
    could possibly go.  "I need him...please..." 
    
    "Soon."
    
    *** 
    
    James held Marianne's hand tightly. "How are we supposed to get out of
    here?" 
    
    "Renfield knows. He'll show you the way." 
    
    He gave her an odd look. "Renfield?  How do you know Renfield?" 
     
    "I met him a year ago, my love.  In Baltimore.  Please!"  She put a finger
    against his lips to halt the barrage of questions.  "He is not to be
    blamed for what was done to me and mine.  He helped us in many ways."
    
    "Us?" demanded Calhoun, staring at his wife. 
    
    "The Slayers.  We had been reanimated by the American Watchers.  Turnbull
    was kind and did all he could for my sisters and me.  Then he freed us
    from a second life and allowed us to assist the Slayer Born." 
    
    "Tom." 
    
    "We were able to speak to him.  His is a great power." 
    
    He cocked his head, staring into those gentle gray eyes with growing
    confusion. 
    
    "Marie...Tom...Tom is carrying /our/ child." 
    
    "Yes." 
    
    He sat down and Marianne moved behind him, her small hands on his shoulders.
    An odd pain was growing in his chest. Dread.  He had to know.  He didn't
    want to know. 
    
    "How...did that come to be?" 
    
    "I was with child when I died, James.  With the help of the Arcanum,
    I transferred her soul to him because he is capable of bearin-" 
    
    "No he's not!" snapped Calhoun.  He twisted around to look at her.  "Not
    anymore!  Not since Sophia!  She almost killed him!" 
    
    "What?" Her eyes were wide and full of fear. 
    
    His voice was equally filled with fear.  "Did you even ask him?" 
    
    Silence was his answer.  Calhoun felt sick. 
    
    "You just...put her in him.  You used him, Marie.  God!  Sophia was the
    only one of his children that wasn't the result of a rape!  No wonder
    he hasn't been himself!"  He shook her hands off, moving away.  "How
    the hell could he ever tell me what you did to him!  Marianne, how could
    you do this thing?" 
    
    She shook her head, tears in her eyes and wispy tendrils of dark hair
    sliding from the elaborate bun on her head. 
    
    "Get me to him.  Now.  Get me there." He looked at her fearfully. "If
    he...if he dies..." He couldn't even finish the statement. His hands
    shook badly.  "Don't let him." 
    
    "If I can..." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you..." 
    
    "I know."
    
    He couldn't even begin to deal with the knowledge that he had killed
    not only his beloved wife, but two of their children. 
    
    *** 
    
    Turnbull shivered as another tendril wrapped around his leg. "We've already
    sworn you allegiance, what more could you want?" 
    
    "You know what I want." 
    
    "Tell me." 
    
    "I want you to fight for /me/. All three of you." He sneered. "I want
    undying loyalty. But I'll settle for stark raving fear." 
    
    Turnbull was silent, waiting. Finally he spoke again. "What do you wish
    me to do?" 
    
    "Destroy thine enemies. And mine.  They are one in the same." 
    
    "Can he be destroyed?" 
    
    "D'Hoffryn?  Yea." 
    
    "How?" called Turnbull, fighting the heavy coils. 
    
    The answer echoed off the stone as Wyrm turned his attention elsewhere.
    "Prince Kowalski." 
           
    *** 
     
    They parked by the side of the road, so they could switch seats. Ray
    wouldn't have let Fraser drive, but he felt so tired. And it was getting
    nearer and nearer to day. The sun would not rise, he knew, but he wasn't
    entirely sure what the coming day would do to him anyway. 
    
    Aja leaned against Diefenbaker, sighing. He was beginning to 
    understand what had occurred. And what must occur. 
    
    *** 
    
    Thatcher shook her head, hanging up the phone. "The cracks must not be
    big enough yet. I still can't get through to the base in Tuk." 
    
    "If there /is/ still a base," said Frobisher quietly. 
    
    Vecchio rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He wanted to get home
    to Stella and see his son. He understood she had taken Tom's family home
    with her. What was left of it, anyway.  He was glad.  He knew Ma and
    Daniel would keep them as safe as anyone could be nowadays. 
    
    He still didn't understand why they'd only taken Aja. What were they
    planning? 
    
    *** 
     
    Tom opened his eyes again, feeling a familiar cold hand on his neck.
    His back ached and his ankles felt incredibly swollen. This child was
    all human. He'd never done that before. It was...different. 
    
    Something was wrong. He could feel it. The pregnancy was progressing
    faster now that he was in the book. Wyrm's world, he realized. 
    
    Was Wyrm doing this to him? 
    
    "Tom?" James finally whispered. "Are you feeling all right? Up to walking?"
    
    "James?" he whispered, wishing the pain would go away. 
    
    That cool touch against his hot forehead.  "I'm right here.  The doctors
    think it might help if you walked around a bit.  No?" he added when Tom
    shook his head violently.  "Not even if I help?" 
    
    "Can' move," he moaned.  "Hold me." 
    
    Strong arms wrapped around him and he leaned into the tender embrace,
    losing himself in James' love, trying to forget his fears. 
    
    *** 
    
    "So, Frase, I'm thinking - " 
    
    "You're supposed to be asleep, Ray." 
    
    "Yeah.  Anyway, what do they need me for?  I mean, what's special about
    me that both teams have me as their first draft pick?" 
    
    Aja twisted in his seat and looked where Ray was stretched out on the
    back seat with Diefenbaker, somehow still asleep, sprawled atop him.
    They were moving along at Fraser's idea of speeding. 
    
    "I may be able to help with that answer, my son.  You are  turning to
    a fire vampire.  When you are mature, you will burn hotter than Hell
    itself.  You will burn hotter than even the Wyrm can endure.  You will
    burn hotter than D'Hoffryn, for all his knowledge, can bear.  You are
    a threat to both and the only truly effective weapon they can wield against
    each other." 
    
    Ray yawned, displaying his fangs.  "What about the rest of the world?"
    
    "We have to decide between the lesser of the evils, it would seem, Ray,"
    concluded Fraser. 
    
    


End file.
